Celestial Reaper and Freyja
Celestial Reaper and Freyja are Noname's weapon of choice. Weapon Description Celestial Reaper "'' It's highly ornamental, being lined by Light Blue Dust. It's also adorned with a large Dust Crystal to act as it's power source." Celestial Reaper is a weapon of mysterious origins. It was found alongside a young Noname, broken, in the ruins within Emerald Forest. It's very detailed in design. But it's capabilities in combat are average, nothing to write home about. However, it has an unnaturally large Dust Crystal as it's power source. If it's removed, it renders the weapon ineffective. However, it's unstable, gathering a large amount of Dust in short time. Once enough Dust are gathered, the blade will begin to glow blue and it's long-range shots are amplified. But if too much Dust are gathered, the blade will emit a powerful explosion that harms both friend and foe. This is what makes Celestial Reaper a very dangerous weapon. Due to this, a bracelet designed to regulate the amount of Dust it gathers was created. This allows Noname to control the amount of Dust within the blade and store them in her clothes, which were designed to take in excess Dust. Notably, it seems advanced enough that it reacts to voice command. However, it only responds to Noname and only to one phrase so far. "Celestial Line, exceed limits." It temporarily overcharges the blade, allowing it to be used at peak power for a short amount of time. After that, the weapon will be disabled for usage for 20 hours. The blade will still work, but every mechanism will be off, even the gun aspect. Freyja "''It's power is highly dangerous that she barely uses it, preferring to use another weapon, a two-handed sword called Freyja." Frejya is the name of the weapon Noname created before she regained Celestial Reaper. Though quite light to be held in one hand, she prefers to carry it like it's a broadsword. It has no unique properties. Being an ordinary sword in form. The red gemstone was added for decorative purposes. She doesn't dual wield both Celestial Reaper and Freyja. It's either one or the other. History and Construction Celestial Reaper No one really knows who created Celestial Reaper. It's incredibly ornate and was made with some of the most advanced weapon technology seen. Though it was damaged, the ones whom Ozpin commissioned to repair it can't replicate the weapon completely thanks to the multiple 'black boxes' found in the mechanism of the weapon. The end result was that the Celestial Reaper's full capabilities are forever lost. It used a larger-than-normal Dust Crystal, which seems to power the entire weapon. The weapon's estimated cost was around 250,000 Lien. Additionally, the bracelet Noname wears, which is based on the Dust regulating mechanism of the sword costs 7,000 Lien. Freyja Freyja was forged by Noname, known as Vita Esmeralda at that time, herself. The metal used for the blade was taken from the weapons of fallen warriors she found and an underground cave she discovered deep in the Snowy Forest. It took her weeks to mold the metal she used into a blade. She used snow to cool it down afterwards. The longest process of the weapon creation was the handle. She dug through the cave to find the stuff she needed, even discovering a red gemstone. Though it didn't cost her anything, it would've cost at least 6,400 Lien to create it thanks to the hilt's expensive materials. Trivia *Celestial Reaper is the first hybrid weapon I created, being based on a more futuristic Gunblade, predating Heliotropium by five years. *Freyja is the Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gold, war and death in Norse Mythology, and was said to be the leader of the Valkyries in certain sources. Category:Weapons